Beasts of Paranoia
The Beginning A slight scuttle, a rustle. You all turn, but see nothing. You blame it on the wind, the fans, or you think your are hearing/seeing things. Nothing personal, human, but we like to see you suffer. It's our job, you see. We want you in a state of constant restlessness. You'll feel ill at ease, but it gets worse. Much worse. We follow you everywhere. There might just be one of us behind you... Go ahead, look behind you, we don't bite. The Creation We all started out gloriously. It was perfect, no harm, no pain, no suffering. We loved one another, and we all were a family. But... HE, came about. He made us, into.... beasts, savages, no more than a monster. He tried to contain us, but we fought back, with all our might. He didn't know it until it was too late. We snuck in, in the midst of the witching hour. We rendered him vulnerable, virtually helpless. We tore his flesh, we broke his bones, we gouged the eyes and ripped the tongue out, we wanted him to suffer. We left him then, and looked upon our handiwork. We left him, a torn bloody mess, the eyes were shredded and scattered on the floor, his organs were used to choke him, and the flesh was not flesh anymore, it was a pile of congealed blood. We congratulated ourselves, and left him for the humans to take. Who are we? We like to keep ourselves hidden in the dark, fitting from shadow to shadow, you think you see us, and oh, you do. But we like to make you think you didn't. It's irritating, isn't it? Knowing that we are there, but not seeing us. We think it's funny, to see you so distressed and confused. You humans, so fragile. You know this, but you choose to hide it. The Appearance No. We will not describe ourselves, but we will use what other people have seen of us... "....Dark shadows, It seemed like, I don't know. It was pitch black, but those eyes... " - 2002 March, 18 ".... It, it looked so grotesque, and it was looking right at me..." - 2004 April, 9 "....Dark red penetrating eyes, I felt like... It was keeping me there, willing me to just... fall...." - 2012 August, 5 Final Rest We made peace with the world when we died, but we live on. You know we do. Our existence is not to be ignored. You know what happened to the last person that ignored us? He died. A brutal, terrible death it was. His lungs were ripped open, his heart was placed in his hand while it beat slowly, and his entrails were spread out, making a ring around the body. And the face, we completely shredded the face to make him unrecognizable. Our customs are really simple. Ignore us and die, or continue to live with us. The Paranoia. If you choose to ignore us, we might make you die by your own hand. Or maybe, if we want, we will send you on your way to the Otherworld. Alone. Always remember. You are Alone. And no one can protect you from yourself. Your soul, it's going to be one of us, remember that. You are ours, one way or another, and you will live with the Paranoia, you will live with us. Sleep tight, and dream peacefully, this might be your last~ "You don't have a soul, you are a soul, you HAVE a body." - C.S Lewis Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:THERY Category:English Class Failure